


红与黑

by Knight_greenhat



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/pseuds/Knight_greenhat
Summary: 🔺成人向，暗黑系(?)预警，CP乱炖，各种拉郎（相当于贵乱预警）。🔺AU（灵感来源FEARS MV）然而私设海量，全员（可能）出没，戏份不一，介意勿看。🔺OOC是必然的，全是我不负责任的意淫，请勿上升真人。🔺怕被辣眼的，请善用点叉屏蔽取关拉黑等功能，文下无脑掐的，不妨试试（微笑）。
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Fujiwara Itsuki, Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Iwaya Shogo, Hasegawa Makoto/Yonamine Rui, Hokuto Yoshino/Yamamoto Shogo | Yamasho, Kamiya Kenta/Goto Takuma, Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto, Sakamoto Zin/Urakawa Shohei, Suzuki Takahide/Takechi Kaisei
Comments: 52
Kudos: 23





	1. 让鞭子落下

让鞭子落下，是最容易的事。无论是作为调教师，还是被调教对象，RIKU始终这么认为。

没有办法。在KAWAMURA家族被禁锢，“养育”到二十三岁，才被警方解救，除了被凌虐时扭动，呻吟，尖叫，号泣，或是被用口红在肌肤甚至性器上绘画时，发出乐在其中的震颤，供那对臭名昭著的夫妇取乐，RIKU几乎不具备任何在社会上立足的技能。

如果你想的话……市内有专为受害者设立的康复中心，像学校之类的，有很多课程，居住环境也……还可以？RIKU依稀记得，面容稚嫩的IWAYA探员，试探地握住他双手，生怕他受到惊吓似的。

RIKU不觉得自己是“受害者”，但FATHER和DONNA被带走了，他不知道自己还能到哪儿去。IWAYA探员初出茅庐，随队立了奇功，又想自己拯救一个无辜青年，送佛送到西，也是顺理成章。

何况……面对RIKU这样的“孩子”，很难不生出保护欲，以及一丝丝……要触碰更多的想法。尽管某程度上，IWAYA也不过是一个“孩子”。

IWAYA探员约束着自己，替RIKU安排好一切，可惜……在那名为学校，实则是收容所的“中心”，RIKU呆不满一年就离开了。

早睡早起，按部就班，当然是有益身心，他只是受不了……课堂上汲取再多知识，填不满身体深处，对被掌控，玩弄，以及痛楚的渴望。IWAYA探员不时来看望，也只给他恰到好处的关怀，无法灼伤肉体的暖意，不足以淹没灵魂的甘泉。

仅此而已。不止一次，在去实习路上，RIKU暗暗生出“哪怕去监狱找他们吧”的念头，又摇摇头，唾弃自己。我真不正常啊，他想。

直到某个雨夜，路边塔罗占卜摊子后边，一个戴着头巾，白皙小巧的男人叫住了他。

YAMASHO涂着黑色指甲油，笑脸甜润柔媚，叫人看不出年纪之余，还能相信他真有神通。RIKU听他胡侃一篇事关“人类命运共同体”的言语，末了只答应，跟他去那个叫CAGE的地方，“看一看”。

踏入CAGE的一刻，RIKU就明白，自己再回不去那个“学校”了。对不起，IWAYA探员。我要辜负你的……信任也好，爱护，怜悯也罢……都比不上衣衫半褪，让鞭子落在脊背和胸膛的炙热快感。

哪里拐过来的孩子，很合适呢。ITSUKI收起皮鞭，忍不住瞄了墙上的单向玻璃一眼。如无意外，他得不到任何回应。但他知道YAMASHO一直看着，并在意念里投出不置可否的笑容。

至少五年间，CAGE未曾迎来另一位在天赋与技巧上，都能和ITSUKI匹敌的调教师。然而RIKU仅仅是跪坐在地，抬头看向他的一瞬，就让ITSUKI印象深刻。更不用说，赤色铁链和旧木枷，配上蜜色的健壮躯体，有多赏心悦目。

绝佳的材料，只做猎物的话，太浪费了。ITSUKI舍不得放过RIKU，但出于职业操守，或是位置所限，调教体验结束后，他还是让ZIN送走了这位“客人”。说一千道一万，他只是CAGE的“面子”，和任劳任怨的店长一样，令不出俱乐部罢了。

没想到一个月后，RIKU以见习助理的身份，真正来到ITSUKI身边。无需对那位“里子”道谢，也不过问缘由，ITSUKI怀着近乎“失而复得”的心情，为CAGE培养出一个新“面子”。

兢兢业业，别无他想。以至于他永不会知晓，RIKU如何在每个难眠之夜，回忆着白日的“培训”内容，幻想ITSUKI的掌心，指尖，气息，阳具，逐寸逐寸，碾过肉身，渡己飞升。

相识共事五年有余，ITSUKI熟悉RIKU身体每一处皮肉，关节，神经反应，督导着他的成长，获得依赖，唯独不愿多关注其情感生活。

其实……RIKU想要的话，也不是不能满足他。ITSUKI想，再优秀的调教师，也难免积攒情绪和压力。

但RIKU从不开口，即使双臀被皮拍子抽打至红肿，性器因此兴奋射精。他只会紧咬住口枷球，直直看着ITSUKI，泪水满溢，滑落，一颗一颗，砸在地毯上。

ITSUKI有时难得躬身，轻抚他的颅顶，仿佛另一种纾解。RIKU闭上眼，想这也可以是FATHER，DONNA，甚至是……短暂相处过的，IWAYA探员。

IWAYA SHOGO先生呐……离开康复中心以后，就没有联系了呢。RIKU再次整了整腰带，大开的衬衫襟口，扣上半面具，推开当晚预约包房的门。

只见猩红长沙发上，坐得局促的来客，猛然抬头，盯了他好一阵子，才缓缓松一口气，友善地伸出右手。

是你吗。RIKU？IWAYA探员看起来一点也不惊讶。


	2. 搭档

IWAYA探员不是来叙旧的，尽管他确实很想，抱抱RIKU，和他谈谈过去的五年。

RIKU猜他另有要事，但只要面具未摘下，他就是CAGE的调教师，头牌。客人的预约服务，是一定要完成的。

先生要蒙上眼睛吗。手铐有皮质和绸缎面的……喜欢绳缚的话，我们也可以从手肘开始……RIKU语速有些快，自顾自布置出各式器具，又把襟口往两旁拉得更开，几乎要露出被银质背带扣隔衣搔擦，硬挺起来的乳头。

好厉害……RIKU终于，还是更喜欢这样的生活呢。IWAYA探员盯着对方的胸沟，略略失神。以为对方是需要庇护的“孩子”，那样的自己，实在是太幼稚了……

离开康复中心前，RIKU给IWAYA探员打了通电话，嗓音甜甜的，声调有些高，让人听不出多少情绪。

他在撒谎，IWAYA知道，为了尽快摆脱自己，RIKU甚至不愿多花工夫，把故事编圆，只说从前失散的亲人把他接回去了。多谢你，IWAYA探员，RIKU会永远记得，你对我的好……

所以这里，才是RIKU真正认同的“家”，还有“亲人”……IWAYA探员环顾四周，暗自苦笑。

RIKU见他不言语，往前倾了上身。先生是第一次体验吗，这样啊……客人的犹豫最寻常不过，经验丰富的调教师须得快速抉择，提供最合适的向导和服务。

他深深地看了IWAYA一眼，转身挑出一副毛绒质地的轻型手铐，一个小巧的，末端缀有羽毛的皮拍子。

IWAYA探员很确定，自己并无任何受虐倾向。但他还是任由RIKU铐上他双腕，把他安置在天鹅绒床单上，为他半跪着的双膝，垫上厚厚的动物毛皮。

第一次，也许是最后一次……就算是假公济私，他也认了。

RIKU长大了……IWAYA探员看那双健实有力的手，轻柔解开自己衣扣，眼前忽然闪过当年，从城郊古堡地下室被带出来的，惊弓之鸟似的金发男孩。

明明比自己更为高大强壮，也更年长些，却套着大号男童的白色睡裙，不见天日的苍白肌肤，透着病态的红晕。经过一系列检查，鉴定，RIKU作为一个“各方面指标正常”，不具备攻击性或其他潜在危险行为倾向的“幸存者”，被移交至IWAYA探员手中，成为案子“编号XXXXXX”。

那通电话结束后，他心不甘情不愿，还是回总部办了结案手续。不是没想过，也许应该花时间，重新找到RIKU，也许……

没有也许，RIKU不需要他。组里积压的，新到的，如山似潮的案子，更需要他。直至曾经的搭档URAKAWA出了事，组长LIKIYA先生，让他去一个叫CAGE的性爱俱乐部，“帮个忙”。

SHOHEI一直在那儿，查另一个案子。每周的加密例会缺席，单线通讯中断，已经……将近三个月了。如果有得选，我其实并不想把你牵涉进来，毕竟那个地方……

IWAYA调了资料来看，明白LIKIYA为何会有那些顾虑。但出于隐隐约约，或是图穷匕见式的私心，他马上查了工资账户余额，用另一个名字，借了关系，在CAGE定下一次预约。

半面具挡住RIKU眼睛的轮廓，IWAYA探员依然感受到他眼神里，有种甜蜜的湿意。皮拍子边缘刮过脸庞，喉结，锁骨，胸膛……半长的金棕色卷发在鬓边厮磨，是RIKU左手搂住他后颈，红润嘴唇反复询问，或是发出邀请。

小先生好可爱……要成为RIKU的小狗吗。小狗想和RIKU玩耍，就要……听RIKU的话哦。

对待初体验的客人，只进行上半身的疼痛调教。由轻到重，试探耐受度，留下快速显现，又不至于维持太久的淡红印痕。在客人吃痛，哼出声后，及时亲吻耳际，双唇，乳头，肚脐……

小狗先生的肩胛骨，还有后腰，都比其他部位，更有感觉呢……进入后半段，RIKU换成皮拍子另一头，安抚伤处，或是给予第二层刺激，余光留意着对方下身的状况变化。

过渡好了，RIKU拥住IWAYA探员，让后者半倚在床头，裤子拉链放低，缓缓替他掏出硬挺阳具。拨弄，捋动数个来回，RIKU下意识舔舔嘴唇，抬头对他笑了一下。

看来小狗先生很喜欢……下一回升级游戏，让RIKU看到，更优秀，更可爱的小狗，就会有比今天更丰富的奖励，好吗。

嗯嗯……在痛楚的余韵中，IWAYA屏着呼吸，看RIKU放下工具，背过身，趴到自己腿间，反手摸向裤子后部的隐藏拉链，拉开，露出小半白净丰满的臀肉。指尖撑开臀缝，向IWAYA探员展示明显被开发过，准备就绪的嫩红小穴。

RIKU这里够湿了，一定会让小狗先生舒服。他一边说着，调整着位置，抬腰下坐到底，小穴把戴好避孕套的阳具尽根吞入。看到IWAYA探员痛苦又愉悦的表情，RIKU很满意，重又回过头去，扭腰摆胯，开始“奖励”环节。

想要看着RIKU的脸……IWAYA有点失落，仍禁不住在紧热快感中喘息，颤抖。无数日夜间，他偶尔会带着羞耻，想象和RIKU做爱的种种情景，也畅想过“康复”后的RIKU，会绽放出甜美的，无忧无虑的笑颜，也许自然而然，就和一直守护在身边的自己……

幻梦，俱往矣。现实是IWAYA探员，与CAGE准首席调教师RIKU，在似是而非的交易中，各怀目的相会。连真正的肌肤相亲都欠奉，遑论谈情，交心。

他甚至无法得知RIKU是否达到高潮。只在自己射精以后，看着对方施施然翻身下床，熟练地清理一切。满溢成泡沫的润滑剂，打成结的，装载精液的避孕套，揩净，消失。

暗链拉合，衣襟妥帖，除了胸沟处隐约可见的汗滴，微张着兀自调整气息的嘴唇，以及唇边随之跃动的痣，RIKU仿佛和来时并无二致。很高兴，能为先生完成服务，希望下次还能见到你，说着他微一躬身，转身便离开了。

直到被安排送出俱乐部大门，IWAYA探员都没找到机会说话。是在附近再转两圈，还是先回局里写报告……正犹豫着，口袋里手机震动，收到一条陌生号码来信。

“感谢你刚才一直保持安静，IWAYA探员。半小时后，我们在第xx街区的oo快餐店后巷见面吧。RIKU”


	3. 灵猴与赤狐（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：浦阵

ZIN觉得自己迄今为止，最值得骄傲的事，不是带着三个大孩子，找到立身之所，甚至不是成为CAGE的店长。而是，他居然敢窝藏一个卧底探员。

他不是个胆大路子野的，不然不会被某任男友一天三餐似的毒打，还得糊上厚厚的粉底遮瑕，把自己收拾得没那么吓人，才敢出门买菜。

男友嫌他做饭没花样，就像床上，来来去去那几招，早腻了。不是夜总会里干过的嘛，一个婊子，长得也不漂亮，还不会骚一点……

ZIN就是不会，连当面反驳，说只是当过领班，没卖身，都开不了口。对方作势要踢他，也只会缩脖子耸肩，往厨房或是浴室一躲。躲不开就认栽，没办法。

邻居有人看不过眼，给他报警。人来了问几句话，顶多给个口头警告。打得过火了，把两个人都带走，做笔录，也是有一搭没一搭。

局里人手不够，每天处理鸡毛蒜皮，老探员有点犯困，要出去抽根烟。屋子里就剩ZIN，和实习的警校生URAKAWA SHOHEI。

SHOHEI接过纸笔，刷刷刷疾书，追上了ZIN飞快的絮叨节奏。稍停下来，抬头盯进他双眼。你们不是夫妻，他要不认你是他男朋友的话，法庭也拿他没辙，你怎么办。

ZIN摇摇头。算了吧，他也没把我怎么样。SHOHEI失笑。都被揍成猪头了，就算验伤报告不写什么，你就顶着这张脸，和他过下去？

ZIN不说话了。小探员太年轻，看上去自信又能干，不会明白像他这种，没什么姿色本事的，有个男人愿意接纳他，有个家过日子，是多难得的事。

其实像你这种受害人吧，我还真是见过不少，SHOHEI想。有些话不能在局里说，流程结束后，他送ZIN离开，轻拍了拍后者微佝的背。

挺直，你可以做到的，他说。有时人还是要想想，忍耐究竟是为了什么。到了无法再忍耐下去的时候，人是可以……拥有力量的，打破，反击，或者仅仅是逃离。

是个一本正经的孩子呢……ZIN想，一边配合着抻直了些，显得比SHOHEI还高了不少。

原以为自己很快会淡忘那些话，ZIN却不得不在稍后的人生，遭遇那个让他忍无可忍的时刻。

看到男友把邻居家，还没成年的老大RUI摁在墙上打，他一下就受不了了。跑过去要护住，挡不过狂怒拳脚的冲击，干脆抄过平时被用来打自己的哑铃，猛地砸向对方肋下。

三人都惊呆了。ZIN最先反应过来，把哭哭啼啼的RUI送回了家。以为男友是报复之前报警的事，RUI却告诉他，男人知道他们家欠高利贷，父母也跑路了，就说要“帮他们一把”，条件是让最小的弟弟RYU“送点货”。

RYU以为那是高级糖果，路上偷藏了点，到家分给两个哥哥，才让RUI发现了异常。五颜六色的小糖丸，绝不至于大费周章，专门利用孩子运送。RUI不敢再深究，只能替弟弟婉拒，自然惹怒对方。

ZIN当场吓懵。没想到……这可不是打回去那么简单了。脑子里乱哄哄的，安抚好大小三个孩子，他也不敢回家，只好趁男友白天出门后，偷溜出去瞎转悠，又想，不如一走了之，却担心那人不会放过RUI他们。

如是躲了近一周。一个傍晚，RUI带着TAKAHIDE和RYU，到ZIN打工的餐厅找他。孩子们穿着校服，头脸却烟烧火燎过一样。公寓楼着火了，他们那层几乎烧透，ZIN的男友生死未卜，他们的家也全没了。

不知为何，ZIN仿佛早料到会有这一天。他什么也没说，只是抱着RUI几个，长叹一口气。

带着孩子们在临时收容站过了好几夜，ZIN估摸着自己的工资存款，大概只能勉强租个房子过渡一阵，几个孩子的生活费，学费，是想都不用想了。

要不……还是别管了，反正那人应该也没了，也许……他们的父母，也会回来接他们的吧……不，不会的。但凡那对父母爱孩子……ZIN咬咬牙，决定再找几份兼职。

生活如同一辆收破烂的三轮车，反复碾压凡人的身体与心灵，丁零当啷，香臭夹杂，间或也能收获至宝。ZIN不止一次想过，哪怕是重操旧业，恢复日夜颠倒的作息，只要能赚到足够的钱，让孩子们有所依靠，期待，他都值得。

何况，CAGE可比他曾呆过的夜总会，待遇丰厚多了。虽然在最初一个月，每日所见所闻，着实让ZIN大开眼界之余，心内颇有些忐忑。可不能让孩子们知道，我在这种地方工作啊……

看得出来吗，他也是个天赋不错的。YAMASHO指着监控视频画面里，穿暗红色丝绒衬衣，戴缀有银环的黑色项圈，眉眼低垂，奔走来回的ZIN，对身旁的ITSUKI如是说。

是吗，我觉得……他年纪有些偏大了，看上去，身体敏感度也不会太好。ITSUKI挑了挑眉。

ITSUKI君这就不够透彻了，身体感度可以调教提升，但他有一种……可以为任何他爱护，认可的人或事，奉献，甚至牺牲自己的劲头……这难道不是，很厉害的材料吗。

正因为如此，ITSUKI才不希望……CAGE里有很多合适的猎物，但他想要的，是一个纯粹的店长，把他的“劲头”投入到俱乐部的日常运营，而不是被观赏玩弄的肉欲展示之中。

好吧……ITSUKI君才是CAGE的“面子”，听你的。未得到同伴的更多反馈，YAMASHO也自另有打算。就这一回哦……

ZIN到底没有变成新猎物，只在店长见习期间，被安排在调教室观摩，接受各式性爱知识及媚术培训。CAGE没有人敢向他伸一根手指，他也不肖想哪一个美人，正式成为店长后，日复一日的工作中，他时常会把他们看作自己的“孩子”，毕竟有几个，甚至只和家里的RYU一般大……

然而ZIN进退有度的接待礼节，身上散发出成熟又羞赧，似有若无的色香，还是不时引起注意。不少客人问过他，愿不愿意“出去”，求爱乃至求婚，不一而足。他自是心花怒放，然而冷静一想，欢场里的爱语，听过也就罢了。

很怕……怕会遇到像那个男人一样的对象。而他也不再是一个人，带任何人回属于他和孩子们的家，都必须慎重，再慎重。

哪怕是十年后，在一个炎热的深夜，把负伤的URAKAWA探员带回独居家中，对店长ZIN先生而言，都不亚于一次惊天大冒险。


	4. 灵猴与赤狐（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：浦阵

我认得他，在舞台附近的吧台工作的酒保，大概从半年前开始吧。RIKU端详过IWAYA探员出示的照片，点了点头。不过最近……好像都没怎么看到他了。

这是你的线人吗？还是……搭档。RIKU换了便服，湿发半扎起在脑后。他略歪着头，大黑眼珠子圆溜溜，湿漉漉，透着与生俱来，纯净赤裸的诱惑力。

IWAYA视线滑过他眉眼唇痣，回想起不到两小时前才……红着脸，轻咳两声。不用告诉我的，IWAYA探员，我知道你们这一行的规矩，只是有点好奇。

没关系，既然我找到你这儿，最基本的情况还是要交代清楚的……不过你放心，这不算是线人工作。IWAYA探员快速回顾了脑中资料，挑了些要紧又不甚机密的内容，和RIKU一问一答起来。

看来，他连这附近街区发现尸块残肢的事，都不知道，也太奇怪了……不过对他们这种职业人来说，只要一直在CAGE里工作生活，确实没有必要，接触外面的世界呢。最后，IWAYA再次检查过笔记，合上本子，站起身，和RIKU真正握了手。

很开心，再次见面了，IWAYA探员……SHOGO。RIKU笑得灿烂，甚至探身给了他一个拥抱。答应你，看到那位SHOHEI先生的话，我会马上联系你的。

URAKAWA前辈……想起前搭档在格斗课上的利落身手，小组会议上做结案报告时，眼神声线，锐利铿锵，IWAYA探员不禁暗自一嗟。

一睁眼，看到ZIN的赤裸脊背，SHOHEI忽然想，也许这样过下去，也不错。躲到ZIN家中三个月以来，夜里再折腾，白天也总能被同一个梦惊醒。

是什么给了他错觉，自己可以成为一个优秀探员的呢……反正不会是出道近十年，还要靠一次卧底任务，才具有“候选提拔”的资格，更不会是被最信任的“那人”，任务途中，突然往背后放的一枪。

要不是遇到ZIN，什么也不问，就敢把血染了半身的自己带回家……右手食指从对方尾椎起始，一路往上，隔着朝露浸润的薄薄空气，虚点上项圈后侧的皮扣带。

嘘……还是不要弄醒他吧，每晚辛劳工作到凌晨的店长先生，到家还要陪伤愈后，精力无处发泄的自己，在门廊，客厅，浴室，卧室做爱……也是相当大的负担呢。

一边这样想着，SHOHEI的手却越过项圈，拨弄起ZIN的后颈发尾。平日在家，ZIN的背依旧是习惯性有些佝，睡觉时微蜷着，穿透窗纱的晨光照拂下，像只油光水滑的浅蜜色大猫。

在CAGE换上工作服后，却是另一个样子的ZIN。褐发红衣，画着适中的烟熏妆，有主事者的淡淡威仪，SHOHEI一开始甚至没能认出他。只是从面试起就受到照顾，直到试用期结束，被引至店长办公室，ZIN才热情地向他打了招呼。

SHOHEI只说当年就没通过实习考核，毕业自然泡汤。这样啊……ZIN略点点头，还是难以置信。不是因为成绩差，你知道的……说了老头子不爱听的，得罪人了。SHOHEI耸耸肩，想自己应该不是做这块的料儿，对着ZIN，居然也能紧张起来……

然而ZIN会心一笑。确实……URAKAWA先生，就是那种……会突然拉着人讲大道理的类型呢。SHOHEI万分庆幸，他遇到的是ZIN，一个在生命中有意无意，记住，回馈每一点善意的人。

ZIN就是这样的一个人吧……所以，才会接纳他进入自己的家，自己的生活，甚至……自己的身体。第一次是在厨房，ZIN刚从CAGE下班，穿着有些松垮的深红丝绒衬衫，趴在料理台上，手边还放着客人送的玫瑰。

SHOHEI轻车熟路，拽下他的长裤，如同在CAGE远观过的，台上演出的情欲戏码。用力揉着对方的臀瓣，他想，也许应该再粗暴些——ZIN会喜欢被那样对待吗，毕竟是身经百战的店长先生……却听到对方微弱的请求。

可以，慢一点吗，URAKAWA先生……SHOHEI……我很久没有和人…… 即使无需提供“预约服务”，专业素养良好的ZIN店长，仍每日准备得充分，也许还能趁某个被挑动的夜晚，用手指或者玩具，方便快捷地满足自己。

是吗。也是……生而为人，孤寂本就理所应当。震颤的柔情，像一滴墨，或是血，在SHOHEI的心里洇开。然后心如擂鼓，他俯下身抱住ZIN，亲吻耳后，发际，肩背，甚至是那紧箍着的，皮质带银链的项圈。

这具身体不很年轻了，再多媚术知识加持，也无法让ZIN以同一姿势，保持高强度的性爱状态。SHOHEI干干歇歇，还不忘给他揩过额角热汗，稍抬起他的脸，一下一下，啄吻嘴唇。

ZIN被插入着，端抱到休闲椅时，眼妆已花了一半。SHOHEI让他跨坐在身上，试着自己动。ZIN摇摇头，喘息着小声说，不行啊……有点累了。

好吧，那就再休息一会儿。SHOHEI彻底剥开他的衬衫，挠挠下巴，仰脸盯着他，问ZIN先生怎么哭了。舒服……嗯？SHOHEI听不清。ZIN有些慌了，胡乱抹着残妆泪痕，吸吸鼻子，提高了音量。

是因为……很舒服，SHOHEI很厉害……啊呃……嗯嗯…… 休息中断，SHOHEI抓着他侧腰，突然发力，挺动抽插。还是有些僵硬呢……果然很操劳的呀，ZIN先生……SHOHEI想，得再让他更快乐，从身至心的松软起来，才值得。

久别重逢的酣畅高潮，几乎耗尽ZIN的体力精气。SHOHEI抱他清洗过程中，后者就几度要睡过去了。好不容易干干净净的安置好，SHOHEI为他盖上薄被，悄无声息步出卧室，回厨房收拾残局。

料理台尚余那束红玫瑰，刺眼地绽放。SHOHEI盯着它良久，末了摘下一片花瓣，嚼进嘴里。苦涩的，却散发馥郁香气。到最后，还有些回甘呢。

就好像……SHOHEI甩甩头，活动了一下四肢关节，抽出一个黑色塑料袋，把花束包好，拎出去扔了。


	5. 蝴蝶的秘梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: 拓健/树陆

小蝴蝶，有没有人说过，你的眼睛里有星星啊…… KENTA讨厌这个称呼，更讨厌那些苍老猥琐的面孔肢体，总是借故靠近，吐露庸俗的赞美。

每次演出结束，他顾不上喘口气，就得旋风一般离开。停留时间越长，惹上麻烦的机会就越大。店长ZIN的教诲言犹在耳，KENTA再不爱守规矩，利害还是懂的。

毕竟不是首席调教师那样的存在，也不愿意成为猎物/媚宠，只是一个在舞台性爱演出间隙，跳舞串场的小子。一旦真有客人不依不饶，就是ZIN甚至ITSUKI亲自出马，也不一定能保住这位自称“纯粹舞者”的“纯粹”。

KENTA可不管那么多。在CAGE长大的孩子，见过不少身世悲惨的少年流落至此，或是走投无路的成人甘于委身。说起来都是“自愿”，个中的难堪，羞愧，耻辱，根本不为外道。

反正我又不赚那种钱，他想。ZIN给的零花，足够他每晚下班后，溜到附近街区的日式快餐店，来一份加量夜宵。摸着滚圆肚皮，慢悠悠从小路拐回俱乐部后门，KENTA看到新来的园丁，背一个硕大无朋的箱子，正要往外走。

KENTA先生晚上好。TAKUMA很有新人的自觉，总是先打招呼。你点倒是掐得很准嘛。KENTA认为对方和自己一样，在淫欲横流的CAGE里，作为“纯粹”的存在，是可以，或是“应该”结交一下的。

何况TAKUMA衣着简朴洁净，笑起来也有种憨厚的元气。由是，他反而愿做掐点的那个，逗逗对方，甚至想过把钱省下来，邀请后者一起吃最爱的煎饺。

但这回TAKUMA似乎特别赶时间，没聊几句就要告辞。KENTA盯向那个箱子，越发好奇。这里面是很珍贵的种子和幼苗呢，不送去更好的地方培养，坏掉就太可惜了。TAKUMA有点不好意思，摸着自己的后脑勺，一边快步远去。

有趣……看来下次可以加一个饭后探险。KENTA收回目光，转身拐进后院。没能察觉对方从远处回眸，目送，咂摸他的背影，一如在串场演出时，偷偷驻足欣赏。舞蹈表演对在场多数客人而言，不过是“洗手间时间”，TAKUMA却万分珍重，不惜冒怠工受罚的风险。

其实很像呢，KENTA先生，Cithaerias aurorina。双翅桃粉透光，上嵌两只圆润深邃的眼睛，纤巧灵动，难以捉摸。TAKUMA却不禁想象，那双翅膀在针刺下的模样。

那箱子里肯定不像他说的，哼……呃嗝——糟糕，吃太多了今晚……KENTA四处转悠，想找个角落练舞消食。刚摆开架势，就听到脚步声由远而近，他闪到一旁，发现是RIKU。

工作内容基本不相关，最多是上下场间，在后台过道打过照面的关系……至于私人性质的“预约服务”，KENTA不感兴趣，也不允许自己过问。他只知道，RIKU是继ITSUKI后，CAGE最负盛名的调教师，同时是猎物，媚宠，视乎客人的级别和要求，无缝切换。

RIKU看上去刚结束一次“服务”，从头到脚，散发出性欲的潮热气息。然而身形挺拔，步伐沉稳而不失轻盈。堕落与克己，在他身上形成美妙的矛盾统一。

不知为何，KENTA有些怕看见这样的RIKU。但过剩的好奇心，如同胃里的食物，鼓胀着，驱使他尾随过去。前面就是CAGE的训练场……不对，RIKU已经毕业了，难道是有新人要交给他……

训练场是一个巨笼状建筑，来往人物，一览无遗。KENTA眼看RIKU走进场内，迎向中央负手背面而立的ITSUKI，就不再往前，只敢扒着最外层拦网，屏息以观。

ITSUKI没看RIKU。类似的纾解仪式，流程早已熟练。一两句指令，足够RIKU褪去衣裤，只余一件皮制束腰，以及腿上的中筒皮靴。规规矩矩跪在原地，ITSUKI当即会意转身，牵过笼顶吊下的赤色链条，温柔利落，替他捆好双腕，滑轮机关一转，上半身就被提溜起来，绷得挺直。

KENTA理智上清楚，应该离开了。然而RIKU投向ITSUKI的目光，依恋又哀伤，诉说了无声的挽留。直到看见ITSUKI抬起RIKU的脸，用口红涂抹双唇，KENTA不得不承认，自己早已入迷。他急切要知道，接下来会发生什么，胜过探求TAKUMA箱子里秘密的欲望。

ITSUKI手生，口红划过RIKU唇角，草草收住，又下移到乳头位置。要打叉……她……他会喜欢这样子的RIKU呢……RIKU仿佛沉浸在某种回忆，或是梦境里。ITSUKI文雅的脸逐渐模糊，化形成更遥远，却更为熟悉，美艳的人像。

我是……DONNA的乖孩子……谢谢你…… ITSUKI不理会他的呓语，完成涂画，绕到身后，开始例牌的鞭打纾解。两叶分叉，粗韧皮料做的鞭子，又让ITSUKI加了力道，很快，RIKU的后背前胸，深浅红痕交织，闷哼也越发压不住。

束腰扎得很紧，连同疼痛，迫使RIKU反弓了身体，后仰着头，金棕色湿发乱甩，口唇鼻翼翕张，眼睛却半闭着，极煎熬，也极兴奋。ITSUKI静静看他良久，末了缓步而近，半抓半搂住他颈后，试图望进他失焦的双眼。

没有DONNA……ITSUKI反复对RIKU念着，施咒一般。RIKU……你只是累了，你很疼，如果不想要，我们马上就可以停止…… 不，不要，FATHER……你说过的，RIKU是乖孩子的话，就让RIKU……

ITSUKI暗自咬牙。此刻，他恐怕并不比围网外窥视的KENTA更有头绪。让RIKU陷入迷狂，然后设法询问，安抚……到底是不是合适的方法，他拿不准。这甚至不是一个符合他职业道德的方式……执业至今，ITSUKI第一次感到不安。

但RIKU没有给他太多摇摆的时间，鲜血和着口红脂膏，被他用舌尖舔遍唇周。ITSUKI马上捏住他下巴，二指探入口腔，快速摸索检查——只是下唇内侧，一个小小伤口。

ITSUKI认命似的松了口气，放下链条解了捆索，把RIKU半抱到怀里。告诉我……我还需要，让RIKU做什么呢。RIKU说谎了……不是乖孩子，还被其他人，玩弄过很多遍…… 所以，是要继续惩罚RIKU，对吗。嗯。

RIKU甜甜地笑了。KENTA完全跟不上“剧情”，却不妨碍血热一身，性器勃发，有如困兽，终于经受不住，烧红着脸庞，仓皇而逃。

自那个凌晨后，KENTA总做些怪异的梦。

梦里有时是训练场内的ITSUKI和RIKU，互相凌虐，或是疯狂做爱，有时是RIKU一个人，哭泣着一边自浊……有时甚至是自己……与TAKUMA在后院花圃里…… 不不不，那是不可能的，KENTA想。

明明为了避开所有奇怪的“可能性”，已经好一段日子，绕到另一侧更远的街区夜宵，也不再“掐点偶遇”了。

毕竟……TAKUMA是个“纯粹”的好人呢。看着床边窗台上，初识时对方相赠的桃粉色小盆花，KENTA打了个撕心裂肺的大哈欠，卷着毯子往旁一滚，沉沉睡去。


	6. 笼中鸟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情向，微树陆

从KENTA的小屋出来，TAKUMA踏着月光，一路悠哉到家。

右手捧着黑咖啡啜饮，左手抚过书柜侧边的蝴蝶标本藏架，他回味了一番前夜旖旎，才施施然坐到书桌前，架上眼镜，打开电脑邮箱。

第一封旗标邮件，依旧是来自IWAYA探员，简单问候，市局小组例会的要点报告，最后是针对上次反馈的几个答疑和后续提问。认真，精炼，谨慎，一如IWAYA SHOGO的风格。

谨慎得有些可笑。还透露一种……以小博大的企图。提供40%不到的信息，却希望能从“前中央特派探员”处，获得90%甚至100%的经验和技术支持，怎么可能呢。何况就任高级顾问以来，TAKUMA就更喜欢被称为DR. GOTO，而非“GOTO先生”。

不过他可以理解，市局里做事自成一格，谁也不喜欢来个特派某某指手画脚。即使再低调谦和，光“外来者”的身份，就足以让LIKIYA小组这帮人产生不信任了。TAKUMA打着几不可察的官腔，给IWAYA探员回复完毕，冷笑了一下。

信任。信任GOTO高级探员，或DR. GOTO的下场……给URAKAWA探员的那一枪，应该能让对方清醒认识到，与你同期毕业，却快速晋身中央调查局，并在光荣负伤退任后，带着两个博士学位回归顾问部门……这些成就，只能说明我比你优秀得多，但要说值得信任……

也许在这件事上，应该听你们CAPTAIN LIKIYA的，SHOHEI君……如果你还在世的话，请给我一个机会，亲耳听到，你在生命终结前的悔悟……也请你宽恕，我对你的背叛与冒犯。TAKUMA畅想着，转脸望向墙角的大保温箱。

当作弥补，或者会考虑少做些切割，利用你在人间残余的素材……培育出更鲜妍的花卉，为我的爱情，或是继承而来的，屠夫的事业……添上最浓墨重彩的一点注脚。

到底藏在哪儿呢，SHOHEI君。背着满载的素材箱，TAKUMA整理着白日蒐集与思索所得，缓步走向后院深处的花圃。URAKAWA探员消失得过于彻底，以至于他乔装在此三月有余，进展依然寥寥。

当然，也不能说完全是一无所获……CAGE就像一个珍异收藏馆，或是物种丰富的动物园。把最瑰丽迷人的蝴蝶收入囊中之余，TAKUMA还能随意观赏，其他有趣的造物。

比如，赤脚蹲在花圃边上，两手不停挖土，填埋着什么的金发生灵，一只小畸鸟。

MAKOTO喜欢从客人身上顺些小东西，收满一个首饰箱，没把玩过几回，又觉得没意思，就拿到后院埋掉。反正也不值钱，他想，还比不上一两个大方老头，偶尔塞到他项圈或内裤里的小费。

其实想要的话，直接开口撒娇，或是不说话，低下头，露出一段雪白后颈，对方也乐于受用。但他偏喜欢偷，就像此刻，沉浸在随时被园丁先生抓现行的“恐惧”中，快乐又刺激。

他手嫩，没刨两下就得歇一会儿。花圃的泥土特别柔软细腻，仿佛有人以血肉滋养过。MAKOTO捣鼓多了，也觉手上肌肤越发幼滑，因此干脆连鞋也不穿，甚至还想过脱光了，到花丛里滚几个来回。

当然只能是想想，他可不希望压坏右背上的翅膀，毕竟那是作为CAGE高人气媚宠的“卖点”。尽管从根本而言，它就是个美丽的累赘，一个血脉流通，却没有生命的器官。

翅膀是在MAKOTO年少时，被首任也是前任主人“种”下的。主人比他大不了多少，看了一部伪科幻片，就要把陪伴着长大的爱宠，改造成新近喜欢上的“大天使”。大费一番工夫，找了科学家和名医，大型珍禽的羽翼，试验着做了第一期活体移植。

MAKOTO疼得死去活来，才熬过了恢复和融合期。就在他担心能否扛过下一期之际，主人家却突然破产了。不知是免于折磨的庆幸，还是被抛弃的茫然，被卖到CAGE时，MAKOTO只剩一脸冷漠。

店长ZIN怕他想不开，提着心思，关怀开导，没想到后者很快接受了新身份。都是一样的，不过是……要多服侍几个“主人”罢了……MAKOTO想。然而第一天进入ITSUKI的课堂，他就意识到，自己有多天真。

全身赤裸，仅戴着项圈的RIKU，被当作教学工具，当众扳开臀瓣，扭动腰身，哀求ITSUKI鞭打小穴……剧烈高潮过后，四肢着地，把洒落地毯，甚至ITSUKI鞋面的精液，有板有眼地舔舐干净……在CAGE，媚宠是职业，而非状态，ITSUKI如是说。

没有“主人”，只有流水似的“客人”。客人并不都懂得欣赏单翼“天使”的独特。有时约不到最心仪的媚宠，只是将就着，走进MAKOTO的房间，却会在享用他软嫩肉体的同时，厌弃或充满恶趣味地，玩弄他的翅膀。

起初，MAKOTO还会因此难过，自卑。然而那些说“这玩意儿真丑”的客人，还是会来第二，第三次……懵懂待客的岁月里，他似乎逐渐理解了人类的某种本质。

人不仅拥有对完美的追求，也会被残缺或病畸的美吸引，称之为猎奇也好，对未知神性的崇拜也好……TAKUMA看星辉下白衣金发，劳作不停的MAKOTO，右背破衣而出，一只同样洁白，飞扬却僵硬的巨大羽翼。

DR. GOTO走过去，决定抓一次小畸鸟的“现行”。


	7. 坠落的伊卡洛斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: 柴陆/瑠慎

对不起，没能帮到你什么。做爱前后，RIKU总要向IWAYA探员表达类似的歉意。啊……果然还记挂着提供线索的事，但其实……调查重心早已不在RIKU这边了呢……SHOGO想。

只是……单纯地，想见RIKU，拥抱，亲吻，把他压在自家沙发上。隔着衣服，或是干脆把手伸进去……触摸每一寸肌理，爱抚性器，聆听，感受他的喘息和颤栗……

CAGE以外的RIKU，穿沙滩短裤，短袖T恤，戴着鸭舌帽，规规矩矩的，吃饭，听他聊天，陪他看电影，像个亲切的哥哥，却又在对方不经意凑近时，问他，想做爱吗。

想。IWAYA探员喜欢把赤裸的RIKU裹到毯子里，弄得松散凌乱，从中捞出两条长腿，分开，一路探入腿间。抽插时紧贴相拥，一手捧起他的脸，吮吻遍唇舌口腔，另一手抓揉胸部，或是臀肉，让他发出舒爽的，声调略高的呻吟。

饱满大腿用力夹着细腰，有种丰饶的亲密感，就好像……从来如此相处，连身上都沾染对方的气味。曾经幻想过的，不敢做的，不好意思做的，都实现了……除了，始终无法说出“不是帮忙，是在交往吧”这种话。

即使沐浴后，RIKU换上他准备好的居家服，用他配套的马克杯，抱枕，拖鞋……无需言明，如同做爱时，体贴地不在RIKU身上留下痕迹，只在最敏感的部位，用舌尖反复舔过，获取瞬息而逝的欢愉确证。

有时SHOGO甚至庆幸，时移世易，彼此都蒙上一层讲究“知趣”的体面。只要对方不撕破，他就能想象，“RIKU是我的”这件事，正在潜移默化。只要他满足于此，不去探问，RIKU为何从不曾留宿他家……

送RIKU离开后，IWAYA探员查阅邮箱，想自己在假公济私一途上，算是越走越黑了……RIKU有固定的“工作时间”，他没有，也不该有。可他忍不住，哪怕是踩着规避原则的钢索，一边试图和RIKU谈情，一边问询后者名义上的同事。

也许用不了多久，我会一脚踩空，坠落地狱，也许……只要我足够谨慎。IWAYA探员暗自摇头，轻叹一口气，推开询问室的门。

RUI想破头也不明白，为什么后厨出口对街暗巷，垃圾箱里发现的一截断手上，会有自己的一缕头发。

不用害怕，经初步调查，我们暂时没有把你列为疑犯。只是希望了解一下，你的社会关系，以及近三个月的行踪，包括……有没有接触过任何你认为可疑的人……

IWAYA探员本没指望这次能问出什么有效信息，单是让对方情绪缓和下来，就已经耗费不少时间。直觉告诉他，眼前紫发深眸的英俊青年，大概率只是运气不够好，在CAGE那种……鱼龙混杂的场所，接触过真正的危险人物，被牵累了。

脑海中突然闪现RIKU的模样，身着艳装，眼神迷离。IWAYA探员呼吸一滞，咽喉连同心脏，竟像针刺一般疼痛。他当即站起身，倒了杯水灌下，把旁边做笔录的同事也吓一跳。

但他的举动，反倒让RUI放松不少。看IWAYA探员咕咚咕咚喝完水，他清清喉咙，开始讲述，甚至连自己是为了寻找弟弟，才到CAGE工作的缘故，也透露了。

CAGE的店长ZIN先生，曾经资助，养育过我们很长一段时间，就像父亲一样，虽然没有办正式的……收养手续什么的。如果可以的话，请你们不要让他知道这件事，我是说……关于我弟弟的……拜托了。说到最后，RUI甚至向他们行了个半躬礼。

IWAYA探员和同事对视一眼。RUI先生的意思是，你弟弟失踪了……为什么不报警，从时长来看，已经有够理由立案。不，我不那么认为。RUI摇摇头。因为……我就是收到他们的消息，才会找到CAGE来的。

RUI有高级厨师证，理所当然进入CAGE后厨，即使ZIN一开始不赞成。我就算了，你还年轻，怎么也…… 我想离ZIN近一些啊，而且除了舞台和包房那些，CAGE的亚洲料理部也是很有名的好么…… 入职当天，在店长办公室，RUI给了他一个久违的拥抱。

谢谢你……爸爸。不会忘记，ZIN听到那声时，惊讶，羞赧，甚至有些责怪的样子，眼泪也没憋住…… ZIN太柔软了，虽然他一点也不软弱，RUI想。轮到长大的自己，守护好他，还有TAKAHIDE和RYU。可能的话，也许还会有……

后厨下班是在午夜，勉强还算新人的RUI，自然要承包全部收尾工作。冲洗过地面，把工具放回柜内，RUI正要离开，却看到MAKOTO倚在门旁，赤脚白衣金发，盯着他，仿佛在发呆。

他笑了笑，对MAKOTO说请等等，然后锁好门，才牵着他，步出后厨小楼。怎么又不穿鞋，夜里还是很凉的，再说，厨房这边也不干净，扎到了脚不是很难受吗…… MAKOTO乖巧地听着，并不多言。

待二人走过后院好一段小路，MAKOTO忽然停下，两手挂上RUI颈后。哥哥……我冷……送我回房间，可以吗。RUI心里抖了一下，脸颊微红。他知道这意味着什么。今天的预约都结束了。MAKOTO低头靠在他右肩，轻轻地说。

第一次见到MAKOTO，也是在深夜。极美丽的男孩子，长着翅膀，一瞬间，RUI以为自己看见了天使，或是熬夜太多，产生了幻觉。直到走近过去，才发现对方只有单翼，裤腿脏污，脚底板也染了红。

不是天使……他只是，翅膀被摧毁的，可怜的，伊卡洛斯……RUI想起曾在课本里读过的神话，也许还有，曾经被按在墙上暴打的自己，险入了歧途，至今下落未明的弟弟们……他抱起MAKOTO，送回房间，为后者包扎过伤口，就被留下了。

最初只是聊天。只要他想，MAKOTO可以成为最惹人怜爱的弟弟。RUI告诉他自己的事，问他，有没有见过TAKAHIDE和RYU。他低下头，蜷身抱着双膝，嗫嚅着，有哥哥真好啊……RUI心里一酸，也不再问了。

哥哥……好冷啊……MAKOTO一边说着，自顾自掀开被子，露出雪白裸体。RUI愣了愣，转过头去，不敢多看。MAKOTO拧起性子，不说话也不盖回去，猛地打个大喷嚏，引得RUI关心则乱，向后伸手，摸索着要给他安置。MAKOTO就缠抱上RUI的后背，像条稚嫩的巨蟒。

RUI哥哥长得真好看，人也很善良呢……MAKOTO盯着熟睡的RUI良久，忽地探过头去，再三吻过他耳际前额，最后，咬下了一缕紫发。

含着那缕头发，唾液浸润，利齿咀嚼，MAKOTO信步来到后院花圃旁。自那一夜，被园丁先生抓了现行，他就不再对小偷小摸的游戏感兴趣了。

园丁先生问他，能嗅到泥土里的香气吗。MAKOTO赤脚踩进花圃，蹲下身，掬起一把泥，凑到鼻边。没有香气，是腥腥的味道呢。那你喜欢它吗，假如……你并不讨厌的话。

MAKOTO若无其事地把玩着泥土，攥紧又松开，渐渐地，手掌染了暗红色。他越发兴奋，双手捧了更多，甚至涂抹到手腕，脚腕，小臂，小腿……带着血腥气的泥点，溅了头脸全身，白衣也渐渐渗了红。

看来MAKOTO很喜欢了。但是……请不要破坏我的花圃，这里——园丁先生指了指脚下的大箱子——有更多你会喜欢的，泥土，还有制作素材。

MAKOTO停下动作，看看TAKUMA，又看看箱子，若有所思。

园丁先生，你让我想起了一个人。很像的……另一个人，噢。


	8. 屠夫事业

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情向，微瑠慎，海秀

数月前，就在击毙“屠夫”KAISEI前天，DR. GOTO和同事，对前者人去楼空的“老巢”开展了搜查。

趁其他人上楼的空当，他走到地下层，发现一个巨大的储藏室。分割好的人体，按日期，部位和“处理”方式等，放在不同的冷冻格内。没有任何加密的图文标签，意味着可供追查的信息很少。

一切井井有条，像一个普通肉店，或是小型屠宰加工厂。但DR. GOTO觉得，冷冰冰的布置，缺乏美感，优雅，温情。如同在遭遇过的每一现场，他环顾，感受，记录，暗自体会那些恐怖，兴奋的颤栗。

或许……只要有机会，他可以做得，更高明些……

还没畅想完毕，就被一个同事打断。两人回到客厅，只见一个高挑的女孩子由两位探员搀扶着，坐到沙发中央。是在卧室衣橱里发现的，很可能是被“屠夫”绑架的，下一个……受害人。

女孩留着凌乱的酒红色卷发，戴着黑色项圈，穿一身丝绸睡衣，疲惫地看着地面，不说话。乍一看像受惊过度，DR. GOTO却认为，她非常冷静，仿佛早有所料。

DR. GOTO接过同事送上的热咖啡，递给女孩，听到一声低哑的“谢谢”。正想借机询问，在行动组另一支线的URAKAWA探员赶到，和大伙儿也打了照面。DR. GOTO留意到，女孩子在看到URAKAWA的一刻，略扬了扬眉毛。

URAKAWA探员把女孩和DR. GOTO请到一个清过场的客房，才对后者介绍，这是本次追捕“屠夫”行动的关键线人，TAKAHIDE先生。噢……DR. GOTO克制地打量了对方。

TAKAHIDE对此早已习以为常。出于天然的警惕，他只在URAKAWA探员再三澄清，保证过后，才面向DR. GOTO开了口。

我没有被绑架，跟他在一起，我是自愿的……TAKAHIDE深吸一口气。DR. GOTO盯着他，觉得后者没有完全说实话。

一周，你们再推迟一周的话，我就能劝他……他说他不想干了，可那些人不会放过他的……我说，那我们自首，做什么证人之类的，可以争取减刑……他越说越激动，最后竟哭着，抓抱住URAKAWA探员的肩膀。

你答应过我的，不会逼他，不会让他死……URAKAWA探员托住他虚软的身体，抬头与DR. GOTO交换了一个眼神。行动计划调整是很平常的事，只是警方没有义务，事无巨细向线人汇报罢了。

TAKAHIDE持续诉说，“屠夫”KAISEI身上残留的人性，后者甚至把他绑在衣橱里，独自逃亡，是因为知道终将落网，不愿连累对方……

他只是在利用你，DR. GOTO想。豺狼放过羔羊，不过是作为向猎人投诚的一道礼仪。

出发围捕前，URAKAWA探员对DR. GOTO提出，希望他以高级顾问的身份，指示大家如非必要，不要杀死犯人。从他们身上可能……还会牵出更多线索。

“屠夫”KAISEI背后，绝不只是一个变态杀人狂的灵魂而已。URAKAWA探员目光炯炯，露出对破获更惊天大案的野心。

DR. GOTO犹豫片刻，点了点头。然而最后，当只有他俩从不同方向，紧追着KAISEI和作为诱饵的TAKAHIDE，越过包围圈，冲到密林另一头时，DR. GOTO改变了主意。

豺狼与羔羊，他都想要。

在他连开到第四枪时，URAKAWA探员才反应过来。TAKUMA你做什么！不要伤到线人——马上，他也被从斜后方打了一枪。TAKUMA你疯了……

URAKAWA SHOHEI不再有机会保护任何人。DR. GOTO似是警告，又似是要灭口的连发，让他自顾不暇，只好就地一滚，往野草丛深处逃去。

DR. GOTO走向倒伏在地的二人。“屠夫”KAISEI中了六枪，已然毙命。至于奄奄一息的TAKAHIDE先生……他想了想，同时处理两条尸体，恐怕不那么可行。

何况……看到对方项圈上，银色吊牌刻有的花体字母Y，DR. GOTO似乎想起了什么。

“屠夫”KAISEI依旧在逃，但行动组没有伤亡，且成功保护了线人。不幸的是，URAKAWA探员作为交换人质，与犯人一同下落不明。其后，市内多个街区发现人体残肢，警方有理由相信，“屠夫”或是其模仿者……

模仿作案，致敬也好，继承也好……毋宁说，是超越。屠宰，储藏，分派……乃至培养门徒的方式，“园丁”都能远胜“屠夫”。DR. GOTO非常有自信。

那位KAISEI先生说过，MAKOTO的翅膀很厉害呢……他还让我把他包里的东西拿出来，吃掉，跟他走……是桶一样大的帆布包，就像园丁先生的大箱子。MAKOTO两手比划着。

但我不想离开CAGE，也不是很相信他……不舍得，埋着许多小东西的美丽花圃，还有温柔，善良的RUI哥哥呀……MAKOTO想着，整了整脖子上的餐巾。

是的，这里是个好地方。TAKUMA迎着对方的期待目光，慢条斯理地，从保温箱内拿出一块素材，从容运刀，仔细料理。

不能操之过急……先是血肉掺入泥土，种植花朵，造一处引人流连的所在。观察，提问，诱导。最后是暗室之中，赐予甘露和面包，完成加冕。

好吃吗？MAKOTO含着一片很薄的肉，说不清什么滋味。他想起RUI在午夜后厨为他开的小灶，煎得香嫩的小牛肉。其实相差很远，他想，也许……下次可以偷偷换掉食材，让哥哥做些新花样……

RUI哥哥知道的话……MAKOTO扑哧一声笑了。就像那些四散的紫色发缕，会被认为是无伤大雅的恶作剧吗……不过，要是哥哥也吃下去了，就没有资格惩罚我了吧……

TAKUMA看他兴致勃勃，开动脑筋的样子，有些好笑，又往盘子里添了两片肉。你未完成的事业，我都接替好了，在地狱里安魂吧，TAKECHI先生……

DR. GOTO马不停蹄，在案子与小组之间奔忙。为寻找昔日好同学，白日暗访，深夜答疑。此外还兼授徒，几乎是分身乏术。幸好，有人非常愿意为他分忧。

某个周末，他收到一个无法追踪的号码来电。

“DR. GOTO，CAGE的园丁，TAKUMA先生，你好。感谢你这段时间对TAKAHIDE的庇护和帮助，虽然被软禁恐怕……不是很好的体验。无论如何，我想我们是时候见面，谈一谈了，包括“屠夫”KAISEI的尸体，URAKAWA探员，KENTA，MAKOTO的事，都可以……我保证，你会感兴趣的。”

是那个Y找上门来了么。


	9. 面子，里子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: 树陆/柴陆/（微）山北

IWAYA探员看着对面的ITSUKI，还是很难想象，这个冷淡温文的青年，居然是CAGE的负责人，首席调教师。尽管背景资料显示，ITSUKI的执业资历，大概能和CAPTAIN LIKIYA相当。

店长，猎物，媚宠，服务助理……经他手“培训”或“调教”过的，粗略估计已有过百人，包括五年前加入的RIKU，也是他最得意的“作品”，CAGE的最杰出“员工”，哼哼……

不，一切是RIKU选择的，不怪任何人，除了……没有尽责保护他的自己。IWAYA探员暗自苦笑，开始对ITSUKI的询问。

ITSUKI似乎对CAGE附近发生的事都“有所耳闻”，然而既不关切，也不急于表达震惊。除了再三强调“我们是合法经营”，他并未对IWAYA探员更深入介绍自己，或是澄清旗下业务的“合理性”。

假如要进入实地，你们大可申请搜查令，否则……当然，闲暇时以顾客身份光临，我们会非常欢迎。尤其是IWAYA探员这样的贵客。毕竟到RIKU那一级别的“预约服务”，不是谁都消费得起，你说呢……

此言一出，旁边做笔录的同事揶揄地看了IWAYA探员一眼。后者撇撇嘴角，并不理会。

我是怎么了。直到离开警局后几小时，ITSUKI仍有些后悔。针锋相对不符合他的处事原则，然而想到RIKU和IWAYA探员……他知道自己不够冷静了。

守着“师匠”与“面子”的规矩，拒绝RIKU的，不正是自己吗。早知今日，还不如在训练场那一夜，趁对方沉浸在迷乱回忆中，发出邀请或哀求时，就真正满足他。

即使那会毁了所有……从投身到这行当起，他就该明白，性是一项事业，启发，引导，和掌控他人的欲望，则是他的使命。ITSUKI以为自己做得足够好，直到RIKU出现。

ITSUKI太清楚不过，什么纾解，治疗，都只是借口，毋宁说是对彼此底线的试探，甚或挑衅。而备受欲望煎熬的人，早已变成自己。

RIKU是个很厉害的孩子呢……ITSUKI忘不了初见时，对方纯净而略带迷茫的面容，却在袒露与臣服的瞬间，展现献祭式的坚毅决绝。

做出那般姿态的RIKU，看似在寻求救赎，或是其他的什么……ITSUKI看不透，哪怕曾留意，记录下他的痴态呓语，也知晓他工作以外的各种人际交往。

SHOGO他……很优秀，很善良，我想……我也许是喜欢他的。清醒时的RIKU，会在一对一督导课中，向ITSUKI讲述近况，包括情感与性爱的细节。后者必须客观，抽离地倾听，不时点头，最后提问，给出建议。

尽管除了“不要见他，不要喜欢他，也许他只是利用你，查案子……”这种话，ITSUKI什么也不想说。只要RIKU在CAGE的职业表现一如既往，他就无权置喙。

直至今日，面对面，看进IWAYA探员的眼睛，ITSUKI才发现，对方也是疑惧不安的。不同程度上，他们都接近过RIKU的精神与肉体，却不曾，也永不会拥有他。

年轻正直的探员也好，道貌岸然的“师匠”也好，都只是RIKU渴求之物的载体……然而，谁定义了他的渴求，谁又是他的主宰？

也许是梦里，遥远的”DONNA”与”FATHER”……ITSUKI甚至想过，着手调查RIKU的过去。虽然只是一闪而逝的念头——他了解自己，一个活在“规矩”里的人，只敢在工作后的午夜，在训练场，调教室，隔着器具，衣衫，空气，嗅取RIKU甜蜜又浓烈的色香。

甚至不如假公济私，或是反过来的，IWAYA探员。

惟其如此，那个名义上的“伙伴”，才放心将CAGE交给他。盯着来电显示上的“Y”，ITSUKI任其振动足一分钟，施施然按掉了。

很好。YAMASHO知道ITSUKI不会接。依那位伙伴的秉性，要是愿意在电话里多说两句，才是真出大事了。

不该说，不该看，不该管的，ITSUKI一分不越雷池。这人忙着和自己较劲，反而没多少精力关注外边的世界，也没有多余的正义感呢……YAMASHO收起手机，指节随着爵士乐声，一下下扣着办公桌面。

一清二白，心无旁骛，最适合放置在淫靡混沌中，给予足够的尊重与信任，他自会整理出一套秩序。这样的人，连警方的盘查也不畏惧，因他确实无知，无犯。

假如他再敏感好事一点点……YAMASHO不禁想，被“投放”到CAGE的RIKU，和被“招募”到Y-STAR的TAKAHIDE身后，可是有很多精彩故事哪。比如，他们曾是谁的“孩子”，又是缘何，能成为“头牌”与“明星”的材料……

突然的敲门声打断沉思。YAMASHO应了声，门一开，红发的TAKAHIDE手捧一束黑郁金香，款款而入。

啊……确是这个时间，“园丁”果然守信。

YAMASHO还记得初次会晤，GOTO TAKUMA紧张，腼腆，却强自维持风度的模样，直到拿到印有“Y-STAR模特经纪公司”的名片，才稍松口气，露出了然微笑。

Y FOR YAMAMOTO，我想，到您这一辈，应该是第三代了……七八年前，我还见过您的父亲，还有……祖父？应该是在一届警校毕业庆典兼颁奖礼上……YAMASHO轻轻鼓了掌，止住对方的话当年。

GOTO探员，哦不，DR. GOTO，很感谢你的慷慨记忆……不过，我是家族里最没出息的，你大概率不会认识我。我和他们……也已经很久，很久没联系了……

身材小巧，穿普通西服，却戴着丝绸头巾的男人，乍一看毫无威胁性，甚至有些滑稽。他的笑容柔媚又松弛，却让TAKUMA脊背生寒。

还是开门见山吧，DR. GOTO，我就想知道，你冒充“屠夫”KAISEI的游戏，还打算继续多久？另外，TAKAHIDE是我的人，我想你也很清楚了，不然，你也不会留他一条命……

YAMASHO看对方怔愣愣的，也属意料之内，当即继续提出方案。无他，你端掉了我的“供应商”，假如愿意顶上，那留一个漂亮孩子做“礼物”，或是人质，也不是不可以？

TAKUMA想起KAISEI“老巢”地下室的景象，忽然反应过来，自己正在与一个，比“屠夫”更可怖的存在，进行交涉，或只是……单方面的委托。他没有选择余地，不是吗。

从那天起，“园丁”取代了“屠夫”，成为Y-STAR的一个“里子”，犹如YAMASHO曾是，并一直是CAGE的“里子”。

YAMASHO让TAKAHIDE把花束安置好，却没让他落座。面对后者不解的表情，他假装思考了一会儿，就让对方回去。告诉TAKUMA先生，花很美，多谢他的精心培育。

可是……TAKUMA先生说，他已经拥有世上最珍贵的蝴蝶，不需要TAKAHIDE了。他确实不需要。YAMASHO抬头看向TAKAHIDE。是我需要你……替我好好关照他啊，TAKAHIDE是乖孩子，最听我的话了嘛……

那KAISEI先生呢，您说过，只要我听话，就会……祈求DONNA帮助KAISEI先生……重新……活过来，回到我身边…… 嘘——会的啊，TAKAHIDE，你看到了吗，这束花。

YAMASHO指着办公桌面，怒放在黑曜石花瓶中的黑色郁金香。我会告诉他，这是TAKAHIDE为他准备的，他会很高兴，很高兴呢……

派人送走TAKAHIDE后，YAMASHO独自驱车到郊外。黄昏近晚，他拿着花束，缓慢走到一处孤坟前。墓碑历旧如新，上角是天使悲拥的浮雕，中央则刻有墓主姓名。

YOSHINO HOKUTO

Y FOR YOSHINO, ALSO FOR YAMAMOTO，TAKUMA只说对了一半，他想。


	10. DONNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: 山北/微马北

YAMASHO第一次见到HOKUTO，是在后者与KAWAMURA KAZUMA的订婚仪式。

刚满二十岁，娃娃脸美人，红发黑衣，安静挺拔，站在台上，像准备领奖的大学生。眼神却不老实，打量各路宾客，不时扫到YAMASHO，露出恶作剧般的歉意微笑。

KAZUMA姗姗来迟，穿一身纯白休闲服，HOKUTO未露不豫之色，仿佛早有默契。他得候着，YAMASHO想，虽然严格来说，他算“新娘”那一方。没落商人家庭的孩子，和黑白通吃的KAWAMURA家族第三代，本非门当户对。

你要是有YOSHINO HOKUTO那张脸，没准也能去试试……YAMASHO还记得父亲叔伯谈论这桩婚事时，戏谑的表情。

除了自嘲，他别无反应。从远祖起就十分重视血统传承，家族中无论男女，无不高大俊美，英气逼人。偏到这一代，末子的YAMASHO却生得玲珑柔润，别具一格。

然而他并未因此获得青眼，反背负了流言。连同额头近发际的鲜红胎记，被认为是“私生子”，或“受诅咒”而生的证明……母亲早在他出生当夜，血尽身亡，父亲出于憎恶或厌弃，从小就不愿多理他。

也许那些话……都是真的。YAMASHO习惯往头上绑一条大丝巾。母亲的遗物，图案艳丽中带着雅正，既为“遮丑”，也表达对从未会面的，彼方的遥思。

他自知“丑人多作怪”，无事绝不凑到父辈跟前“现眼”。然而踏出家门，他就是自由洒脱，一掷千金的YAMASHO先生。

海岛赌场里，他看到订婚数月后，头发改作褐色的HOKUTO，戴着戒指，悠然踱步于局面之间，却只偶尔张望，并不下场。

出于好奇，或是攀附的企图，YAMASHO上前打了招呼，邀请他到自己的包厢里，“再玩两把”。直到HOKUTO落了座，他才发现，对方是孤身前来，保镖都不带。

这似乎不太合适……然而HOKUTO看着他，笑得明艳张扬，一边说自己不会玩，顺带堵住了YAMASHO打探KAWAMURA家族，及其联姻事宜的话头。

YAMASHO最识趣不过，两手一摊，开始讲解，末了又站到HOKUTO身后，细细教他看牌。

嗅到对方颈后，淡淡的安息香气味，YAMASHO心神一荡。为什么他会……要是KAWAMURA KAZUMA知道了…… 忽然，HOKUTO举起牌，微抬起头，偏过脸，像是要发问。

温热吐息扑向下颌，YAMASHO才发现，彼此靠得有些太近。

为什么要遮起来，是心脏的形状吧，明明就很美丽…… 许多年后，YAMASHO依然记得，HOKUTO抚上他前额，轻柔解开头巾，吻上那块胎记的模样。

也许他早已觉察，对方是另有心肠，却仍止不住要接近，为那陌生，危险又绮丽的引力。如同赌博，一万分的输数，抵不过万分一的赢愿。

由是，才会在此时此地，与HOKUTO相遇，被选定，使用。

YOSHINO HOKUTO从不掩饰“使用人”的热望。似是与生俱来的笃定，不论任何要求，他总能找到满足的对象。

直截了当，把只见过两面的人带进套房，推倒在床。指尖插进YAMASHO鬓发，稍稍攥紧，他盯着后者的双眼，嘴唇，一边自解衣扣。

你不是第一次吧，帮帮我，我不想……什么都不懂，带着这样的身体，和KAZUMA结婚…… 真过分哪，我可是冒着被绞杀的风险，和KAWAMURA的“未婚妻”做爱呢。YAMASHO这样想，也这样对HOKUTO说了。

搂着HOKUTO后腰，他一翻身，摁住前者左肩，右手捏向下巴，拇指揉开双唇，来回摩挲。这是让人帮忙的态度吗，YOSHINO先生…… 

HOKUTO咬了他一口，有些用力。废话少说，不会让你失望就是……言罢HOKUTO把衬衫往两边一敞，得意地笑了。

确实是有本钱。YAMASHO见识过品种各异的美人，却不得不对眼前胜景暗赞一声。与丰满，性感之类的形容无关，刚长成的男孩子身体，单薄清秀而已。

独一份“居然胆敢”的气质，平添七分冶艳风情。

即使衣服被剥了精光，丝巾捆住双手，HOKUTO仍颐指气使，要对方取悦他，教导他。YAMASHO指掌轻软，恰如其分，套弄开拓，惹他震颤，扭动，呻吟。怎么还……还不解开，你要干就快点，别总压着我……呃……啊啊……嗯哼……唔……

嘘——YAMASHO从下方抽出湿润的三指，塞入HOKUTO口中。你太吵了……我想，你未来的丈夫，恐怕不会很喜欢呢……

不给他喘息之机，YAMASHO吻着他耳边，一边扳开他双腿，猛地挺进下身。甚至连皮带也不松脱，仅下拉了裤链。

对待任性又不谦虚的“学生”，YAMASHO谈不上有多少耐心。亏得HOKUTO天资颇高，韧度也好，仰躺，趴伏，侧卧，骑坐……样样来得，小穴里高热紧致，又绞又吸，叫人销魂。

我……我说得没错吧，不会让你，失望……HOKUTO口不能言，眼里湿茫茫，身体软绵绵，还要发出挑衅笑意。YAMASHO本想放慢节奏，和他温存一二，当即也打消了。

贵人难缠，仅此一回作罢。杂念丛生，他有些烦躁，收回手指，三两下给HOKUTO松绑，想最后一发了事。

对方却捧起他脸，从额角，眉头，鼻梁，到唇下，两腮，逐一掠过，眼睫翕动，施咒般呢喃着，几不可闻的音节。

YAMASHO不理会他的异动，自顾自达到高潮。射精和余韵都分外绵长，犹如临别挽留。他抽身而出，看HOKUTO长腿大张，喘着气，吞不尽的体液，自微红小穴，一股股溢出。

HOKUTO手里抓着什么，挣扎着撑起身，摸向床头柜。YAMASHO才注意到，那处倒置了一个拳头大小的半颅骨，像是烛台，或是某种老旧摆件……

直到当时，YAMASHO仍只觉他是少年心性，爱捣鼓些古怪玩意儿。他饶有兴味地观察对方，把汇在掌心的精液，以及指间缠绕的发丝，投入那铭有七芒星的“颅骨”中……

其实应该想到的。认为那样的HOKUTO“很有趣”的自己，立定主意“下不为例”，却在他驱车来接时，欣然相陪的自己，床榻间听他回顾童年异事，如风过耳的自己……

从一开始，就不打算逃离呢。

所以说……被我看中，对你可是太有好处啦……HOKUTO专爱在环岛公路上开快车，见前方无碍，扭头对YAMASHO眨眨眼。后者递过一个硕大的草莓味甜筒，他咬了一大口，又舔了下嘴，脚上加力，几乎踩尽油门。

谁让我有你想要的，毕竟是难得一遇的“不祥”体质……YAMASHO笑着，叹了口气。相处时日不长，却几乎对HOKUTO那套说辞，倒背如流。无非是坊间秘闻般，或杂学书上随处可见的“玄术”“要典”。自己虚长他几岁，是一个字也不要信的。

和HOKUTO这样的孩子在一起，不能太认真，陪到几时算几时吧。YAMASHO想劝他开慢些，转念又闭了嘴。我可是不死体质哦，五岁那年，和弟弟掉到湖里…… 真是听够了。

YAMASHO甩甩头，觉得还是和对方多做几次爱为好。

然而，一只突入路中的小鹿，打断了看似漫无尽头的享乐之夏。YAMASHO见YOSHINO HOKUTO的最后一面，是在变形狭窄，天翻地转的驾驶室内。

HOKUTO像是昏迷了，垂着头，被夹在座椅上。YAMASHO不敢动他，肋下也疼得要命，一步一锥心的爬出，四处寻找可用的通讯设备，却闻到浓烈的汽油味。

完了。他想，只是刹车不及，打转翻了底朝天，不至于就坏了油箱……是有人，要他们死。我救不了他……没人能救他，我，我想活……

废车燃起烈火时，YAMASHO已经连滚带跑，到了游艇码头。手忙脚乱驾离此岸，他不敢回头，但一闭眼，便是漫天火光。

在一个更偏远小岛，YAMASHO躲了半年多。那火光一直在梦里，整夜惊扰折磨。有段时间，他甚至幻想，假如HOKUTO吹嘘的一切都是真的，那该多么……

直至父亲的一位近身秘书，几经周折联系到他。如果可以，我真不想承认，你是YAMAMOTO家族的人……父亲在电话里的嗓音，透着神经质，气急败坏后的无力。

他不明就里，只听得对面啪地挂了电话。秘书见惯不怪似的，解释说，先生只是有些恼火，小先生没出席KAWAMURA家的婚礼，那位新“夫人”，KAWAMURA HOKUTO，还问起您来了呢……

YAMASHO倏地瞪大了双目。


	11. TILL THE LOVE RUNS OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: 马北
> 
> （有点苦涩哈

二十年后，西南某州立高警戒级别监狱。

迎着晨光，HOKUTO凑近镜子，眯着眼研究半天，揪下鬓边一丝白得几近透明的头发。

进来不过几年，即使是DONNA也要见老了……可即便如此，他还是很美丽。数不清第几次端详“妻子”的背影，KAZUMA仍不免目眩神迷。

忽然，他听对方唤自己过去，检查后脑勺和头顶心的“漏网之鱼”。末了一无所获，HOKUTO搂上他后颈，仰头往唇上印下一吻。

时间差不多了，走吧。KAZUMA迅速回吻，摸摸他脸颊。二人步出囚室，正要分道而去，前者却被后者拽住衣角。

记得问YUEN，看他能不能搞到一些……HOKUTO指指发梢，眼神传递请求，或是指令。KAZUMA比了个OK手势，暗叹一声。

把削好的胡萝卜扔进案台边上的大筐，KAZUMA看了眼对面的同事兼狱友，还是觉得这事不太好办。

外号“美发师”的YUEN，曾用剃刀取过十三条人命……而自己，不过是个得意时养尊处优，失足后沦为家族弃子的“第三代”。HOKUTO真是高看我了，他想。

后厨开饭比食堂早，狱警也不禁止交谈——事实上，能被安排在此工作的犯人，都属于“低度警戒”范畴，YUEN虽然有那样的前科，却因漫长刑期中“表现良好”而获得优待。

KAZUMA试探着，低声向他询问。一小管就够了，褐色或者深巧克力色都行，价钱好说，嗯？YUEN没说话，只是停止了咀嚼，偏过头，认真地看着他。

长相老实，又总是笑眯眯的中年男性，抬了抬下巴，示意KAZUMA凑过去。所以，还是有门路的嘛……后者略松了口气。

是给你那婊子老婆用的吧……不是很能耐么，给政客卖屁股的货，还用得着你这个废物，来求我？突如其来的恶语，反让KAZUMA愣在当场，一时不知该作何应。

这样，叫他也给我舔舔，爽到了就帮你把东西弄来，亲自为他服务，如何——下一刻，得意的YUEN就被KAZUMA掐住脖子。前者轻蔑一笑，任由面色涨红，高举了双手，作投降状。

狱警很快扑上来，分开二人。KAZUMA吃了几棍，咬牙硬撑着，没有弯腰。别给我惹麻烦，FATHER……资历稍深的狱警太了解这些人的底细，也不打算作出实质性惩处，只把KAZUMA搡到长桌另一角了事。

直至下午到傍晚的工作结束，KAZUMA仍未平复心情。

不过是恼羞成怒，他明白。KAWAMURA KAZUMA的名声，早在五年前，作为东北部五大家族之一的新生代首领，锒铛入狱，荣登头条的那天，便已消殆。

而HOKUTO在狱中的名声……则是在第一晚，公共浴室内当众下跪，舔上那人丑陋阳具的一瞬，土崩瓦解……可那也不是真的——耿耿于怀的，从来只有KAZUMA自己。

HOKUTO不在乎。还是YOSHINO HOKUTO的时候，没人把他的名声当回事，冠了KAZUMA的姓，成为“DONNA”以后，他才真正是他。

也许名声于他而言，不过是获取其他东西的途径，工具……KAZUMA想，不——应该再自信些，是“确实”才对吧……

熄灯前，HOKUTO一边替他按摩伤处，听其转述YUEN的混账话，只略挑了眉。难怪，他和SZE的关系好着呢……还记得吧，那个被我弄坏掉的家伙…… 

HOKUTO揉按的力度变轻，一下一下，挠起了KAZUMA的肩胛，又低了头，热息和着亲吻，叩在柔韧敏感的肌肤上。

本是求欢的前奏，KAZUMA却被岔开了思绪。你早就知道，为什么不告诉我，又何必……他不愿提那个人的名字，更无心与HOKUTO亲热，赌着气，转身面对了后者。

我想看看，KAZUMA为了我，能做到怎样的程度而已…… HOKUTO没事人一般，执过KAZUMA双手，放入自己衣内。指掌犹带着药用油膏，缠绕，摩挲，体温交融，薄荷与丁香气味，渐次升腾。

好……我为了你，可是挨了揍，还被厨房那帮杂碎笑话，你满意了没。KAZUMA垂了眼，拨弄着HOKUTO的乳头，另一手继续解他衣扣，往下探入睡裤。轻车熟路，行云流水，却不觉有些心灰意冷。

啧啧……这才哪儿到哪儿呀……还不够呢……嗯，KAZUMA再用力些，噢噢……嗯哼…… HOKUTO受用极了，干脆蹭掉裤子，双腿也张得更开。

那HOKUTO还想要什么呢……我已经，把我所有能够给出的，都……

KAZUMA觉得对方话里有话，然而彼此半拥着，挤在窄小的下铺床里，耳边是喘息，呻吟，床架晃动的声响……疑窦抵不过勃发欲望，他再度沉醉其中，一如过去二十年间，与HOKUTO的每一次，温馨，安逸，或是危险，刺激的性。

鲜妍美貌，绝伦肉体，只是他爱上HOKUTO，愿冒家族之大不韪，与其结婚的部分缘由。脱出终究会枯朽的外壳，他承认，自己爱的，是那个从未改变，“胆大妄为”的灵魂。

心知肚明，甘之如饴。

敢对他说“图的就是KAWAMURA的名气和财富”……敢让未婚夫配合演一场大戏，戏弄在家族旗下赌场结识的情人……从性爱俱乐部，酒店的小小房间，到郊外古堡的地下室，逐一蚕食，挪用，转化为“修炼灵术”，宣讲交际的场所……

有形的空间，无形的政商人脉，一点一点，萦绕了DONNA的香气。

KAZUMA和YAMASHO，KAWAMURA和YAMAMOTO，都是我的啊……理所当然，说出这种话的HOKUTO，也不会认为在近半透明墙的囚室中做爱，是什么了不得的事。

哪怕门外警棍敲响，“禁止性交”的厉喝，只平添几分风味意趣。HOKUTO咬了KAZUMA耳垂一口，轻喘着嗤笑了。

不许做爱……起码在熄灯前……老家伙自己没得干，还管得着我们嘛……下次，我们到上铺去做，让他看个够……环住KAZUMA窄腰的双腿收得更紧，示威一般，HOKUTO发出越发舒爽的淫声。

“老家伙”没和他计较，又敲了几下，讪讪地走了。

其实……也不差这十几分钟，毕竟……还有至少二十五年，要在此地度过呢。几乎是余生一半的刑期，对HOKUTO而言，却仿佛是中学郊游，弹指间便松快过去了么……狱中五年，KAZUMA始终无法适应，更遑论想通。

与HOKUTO相处，时常要落入天人交战的境地——感官的餍足，心灵的迟疑，像冰与火的一体两面，反复折磨他。

理智上清楚，“不对劲”“没必要”的事，却一再应允，甚至参与其中……比如，以DONNA与FATHER名义成立基金会，让YAMAMOTO家族插手生意，“收养”那个金发孩子，肆意享乐……

幡然醒悟，事后找补式的反省，也只加深了自我厌恶的情绪。明明KAZUMA也得了好处，怎么反而怪罪我呢。HOKUTO永远不忘，以“共犯”的身份指控，毋宁说绑架了他。

不喜欢被打扰的话，我会……有办法的，换到南区的封闭式单人间里，然后……再把KAZUMA也带过去哦…… 恍惚间，听到HOKUTO在快感空隙说道。

高潮前夕，HOKUTO双手扣实“丈夫”的双肩，像要吞噬对方一般，身体内部也急速蠕动着，钳制，榨取他的所有。给我……KAZUMA……我要到了……嗯嗯……哈啊……舌头，也要进来，让我亲……噢噢……

是吗，HOKUTO好有本事…… 随着对方尖叫着射精，KAZUMA也释放在他小穴里，同时右手捂住他的嘴，吻上喉结，轻轻啃咬。这么厉害的HOKUTO，还需要我来做什么呢……

HOKUTO意犹未尽，身体也在余韵中，自得又兴奋。他拍开KAZUMA的手，张嘴又咬住他一根手指，一边吮吸，咿咿呀呀的，嗓音含混，像是在撒娇，开口却毫不留情。

谁让KAZUMA什么也不知道，被保护得太好了呢…… 要不是我，不要说去厨房工作，住双人间，就是头一个月，被SZE那帮人盯上，你也呆不下去的。真可怜，只有我了呢……KAZUMA。

HOKUTO欢快笑着，对他眨眨眼，搂住他一个翻身，状似乖巧地钻到他怀里。随即熄灯铃响，囚室倏地漆黑一片。

KAZUMA好像还很精神，要再干我一次嘛……把我干爽了，就跟典狱长申请，把你调到洗衣房，和我一起…… 似曾相识的口吻，让KAZUMA感到一丝烦躁。

他摇摇头，推开了HOKUTO，扭身蜷进床里侧——尽管根本没有多少躲避的空间。他知道的，HOKUTO说过的话，都会实现。

五年前，公共浴室那夜过后，HOKUTO对他说，要“毁了”SZE，以及围观助兴的所有人。不到一个月，篮球场上就传来SZE暴毙的消息，原因是吸毒过量。SZE一死，帮派手下十几个人立马斗成一团，直持续了数月才止息。

监狱里混蛋太多，偶尔死那么几个，典狱长和狱警们只会额手相庆。不少人暗中议论，怀疑到HOKUTO和KAZUMA身上，然而没有实证，也没人有兴趣和精力去考究。

唯一孜孜不倦，鬣狗索腐般冤魂不散的，只有当年的地检和市警局的人……毕竟是掘地三尺，也找不到最关键证据，最终只能挖空心思，以其他罪名起诉HOKUTO，还趁机整治了KAWAMURA家族在东北部的势力……

要不是他，你也不会在这里，KAWAMURA先生……FATHER，我说得对吗。KAZUMA想起几天前到访的IWAYA探员，年轻清秀，坐姿端挺，还写得一手好字。他不置可否，只反问他，我认识你吗，探员先生？

你在古堡被捕的时候，我也在场，咳咳……呃，那不重要……我只是想说，其实你本可以获得赦免的，只要你愿意配合警方，说出尸体的下落…… 

这孩子还是太嫩了，借了中央调查局的关系，也注定白来一趟。KAZUMA摆摆手，让他闭了嘴。探员先生，我想你来查问前，起码的功课应该要做好。首先，州长没有死，失踪案子哪来的尸体。第二，州长失踪前，最后联系的对象是谁，反正不会是我和我的伴侣，虽然我们确实是不错的朋友，这并不意味着……

弯弯绕绕一通，KAZUMA耗完探视时间，愉快目送了IWAYA探员离开。没有告诉HOKUTO这件事，也许是他今天不高兴，跟我“开玩笑”的理由吧……KAZUMA苦笑着想。

没有必要的，掠夺，考验，伤害也好，他都会认着，受着，直到……再也不能陪伴为止。

然而他所不知道的是，就在同一天，IWAYA探员也约见了HOKUTO。


	12. 捆着我，绑着我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: 柴陆，(微)北陆北

眼看RIKU入睡渐沉，IWAYA探员轻轻翻身下床，踮到另一侧，解开对方双腕上的警用手铐，收到书房柜中锁好，又回到卧室，关灯上床。

他下意识想把RIKU搂进怀里，却犹豫再三，只紧挨着侧躺下，嘴唇凑到后颈肌肤，将吻未吻。在那样对待过RIKU后，他不确定，自己是否还有资格拥抱，亲吻对方。

哪怕一切都得到了RIKU的默许，甚至是请求……不，一开始，揪住十多天未见面的恋人，发出情绪化质问，在玄关就把RIKU衣服剥光，检视身上残余印痕的人……正是自己。

对不起，SHOGO……我和ITSUKI的确有定期督导课，具体内容我不能和你说，但是……我可以保证，师匠他绝对……绝对不会向任何人透露。契约是双向的，如果你相信我，那么我请你也相信他，可以吗。

RIKU站得笔直，坦然地看向IWAYA探员。尽管他不明白，平时温柔容让，有意回避谈论工作相关的SHOGO，为何突然问起ITSUKI的事。

出于一种朴素的，对“承诺”的坚守，他不打算多做解释，只是配合地褪下所有，甚至隐隐举起双臂，仿佛随时束手就擒。

暖黄灯光下，赤裸身躯泛着淡蜜色泽，像一道暧昧轻柔的盾牌或围墙，守护后方某个模糊暗影。无需多言，IWAYA探员得到了答案。

重遇以来，如何亲近，交往也好，笼罩在上，乌云一样的存在，除了彼此的身份，突如其来的案情，大概就是那位备受重视的“师匠”吧……

真是不甘心呢，假如那时没有放RIKU离开，此际易地而处，被维护的那方，会是自己吗？

永远无法得悉，他也没有勇气问出口。以恋人自居，情热相拥，近百个日夜，到头来……也许只是一场虚妄，比不得人家五年“师徒”，情深义重。了悟似的点点头，他拽过RIKU，紧抱住，额头抵上后者耳侧。

如果只是IWAYA SHOGO，我会无条件信任你，甚至是你的“师匠”。可我有我的立场，即使是虚伪的，假公济私的…… 左手沿着RIKU的背肌，划过后腰，腰侧，抚上那垂在身前的小臂，手腕，虎口，掌心，指节，揉捏，摩挲。

干燥温暖，厚实有力，同时灵巧无比，只调弄工具，或是纯粹的骨肉，轻易就把每个对象送上极乐……一旦意识到这双手，也出自ITSUKI的锻造，IWAYA探员皱眉咬牙，抓在RIKU手腕的力度，也无可抑止地加重了。

RIKU对疼痛的感度极高，腕部受压的瞬间，从手臂，肩头，到锁骨，脖子，兴奋的震颤渐次传递。然而，察觉到IWAYA探员情绪不佳，他只好克制住喉间“咕唔”一声，调整呼吸，耳廓与耳垂，也讨好地蹭着对方的额边，发际。

对不起，我好像……惹SHOGO生气，伤心了……喜欢的话，对我做什么都可以的……只要RIKU乖乖“受罚”，事情就会好起来呢……大家都好好的，没有人会再受伤，离开……

RIKU试图整理思绪与记忆，却不由得有些难过。

都是因为我……做错事了，所以DONNA和FATHER被带走……不领SHOGO的情，又害他跟丢了案子，还有ITSUKI……要是没去CAGE就好了。

不认识ITSUKI，也就不需要依赖他，给他带来麻烦。可那时候，YAMASHO先生让我……别乱跑，再过一阵子，DONNA就会回来，把我接走……

然后，就再见不到ITSUKI了，是吗…… 恍惚间，RIKU下巴被扣住，年轻探员的薄唇吻上来，几乎是撕咬的姿态，连同金丝眼镜的边框，碰撞，碾压着他的脸庞，唇舌。

好疼……但是，想要更多……嗯嗯……呃呜…… RIKU任由双手受制，只大张开嘴，任对方攻入口腔，由轻至重地舔舐，吸吮，挞弄，舌尖软颤颤的勾出，被IWAYA探员用可爱的犬牙，细碎又利落地啃啮着。

要被SHOGO吃掉了嘛……嗯哼……不断交换，混融的津液，自唇边漫溢，沾湿了二人口鼻下颌。RIKU半闭了眼，发丝，眉毛，眼睫，也散发着颤栗潮润的气息。

乖顺而不失热烈的回应，却并未让IWAYA探员心满意足。RIKU刚走神了，在想谁呢——真是训练有素啊，RIKU……不要用这样的方式对待我。不是你的客人，也不想单纯被感谢，我只想……你能成为我的……

剖白心迹也没有用，他想，除了身体的契合，RIKU给不出更多了。其实自己一直很清楚，此情此景，不过印证了数日前，跨州到狱中探视的“那人”所言。

小RIKU他没有心，什么也不懂，谁干得他舒服，他就“喜欢”谁。喜欢是白喜欢，干了也是白干。RIKU曾经的“养父”之一，外号DONNA的KAWAMURA HOKUTO如是说。

IWAYA探员记得一开始，谈话主题仍围绕五年多前的“州长失踪案”，以及年内的“‘屠夫’KAISEI模仿犯”系列事件，从现场证据到犯案逻辑分析，都被认为与某个“灵术修炼”的组织有关。

而HOKUTO正是该组织的首领，尽管他绝不会承认，自己赖以为荣名的DONNA’S CABIN，究其本质，很可能是一个“邪教”。毕竟，直至入狱后的第五年末，舆论上还不时有为DONNA抱不平的声音——贵人行于世，谁还能没几个朋友呢。

与“丈夫”KAZUMA不同，HOKUTO连基本的礼节和耐心都欠奉，当着探员的面就假寐起来。末了鼻翼稍稍缩动，他煞有介事地一睁眼，盯着对方，嘴里啧啧有声。哎呀呀……被我闻到了哦，小SHOGO身上有股……什么味道呢。

IWAYA探员对此早有所料，只当他发神经，并不答话。然而HOKUTO接下来的发言，却让他如遭雷击。

啊，是小RIKU的气味，正义的探员，监守自盗了呵…… HOKUTO笑意盈盈，对他一咧嘴，粉嫩小舌悠悠探出，舐血一般，擦过上排贝齿边缘。

IWAYA探员自不信他有何神通，只想这人在西南境内狱中，耳目却从未远离东北部辖区……也许自己身边，市警局，甚至中央调查局里，早已……想到音讯全无，生死不明的URAKAWA探员，更暗暗心惊。

小SHOGO放轻松，我理解的…… HOKUTO欢快地一点头，又对他抛了个媚眼。褪成浅亚麻色的头发，灰蓝囚服映衬下，苍白清癯的秀丽面容，昭示着DONNA青春不再，做出与年龄不符的神态，却透出一种诡异美感。

没有人能抵挡小RIKU的味道。别说探员你了，连我也……他十三岁那年，我就没忍住，全部吃掉了哦……小孩子没滋没味，我不喜欢，可小RIKU不一样，那个屁股，小穴，又甜又软……

肉棒的形状也很漂亮，硬梆梆热烫烫的，插进来，嗯哼…… HOKUTO旁若无人地陶醉着，还做出燥热难耐的样子，解了两颗衣扣，爱抚起锁骨，颈侧，喉结。

够了。真是下流，无耻！IWAYA探员调动了极大的职业自觉，才不至于当场咆哮出声。然而随着对方露骨生动的讲述，他可耻地发现，自己也隐隐起了生理反应。幸而二人隔着长桌，他咽了口唾沫，换了坐姿，只想寻隙打断，夺回主导权。

可惜再无机会。靠美貌与口才魅力发家的DONNA，滔滔不绝，蛊惑人心的本领，并未因久在囹圄而消磨。连一旁看守的狱警，都听得津津有味。只是普通做爱，可满足不了我的小RIKU，他喜欢疼，喜欢被绑起来……小SHOGO也可以试试看……

不过我奉劝你一句，别在他身上浪费心思。唉，像这种不记吃，也不记打的糊涂孩子，玩着尽兴就算了。好歹养了他十几年，也干了他十年，小SHOGO你说，我是不是最有发言权……

过足戏瘾后，HOKUTO倒是流露出，进一步“配合调查”的意愿。算啦，小RIKU是暂时交给你了。可以的话，下次过来也请带上他，没准我还能给你亲自示范，更多有趣的玩法呢……

那日HOKUTO所说的，其实五年前，IWAYA探员也从相关卷宗里读到过。

无法为文字描绘，纯粹的邪恶，兽行，在始作俑者口中，化作堕落的淫靡图景。被那样浇灌着长大的RIKU，不可能是完好的了，他绝望地想。

该死的法律，该死的评估-康复体系！他拯救不了任何人。自己也好，RIKU景仰的“师匠”也好，都不过是打着“保护”“教导”“照顾”的旗号，贪恋地吸食着，他崩坏的纯洁而已……

既然如此……略略松开RIKU，IWAYA探员端详他满布红晕，吻痕和浅印的双颊，一手往下，握住完全勃起的性器，另一手向上，拧住左边乳头。指尖拨动，刮擦乳孔，直至微微红胀，发烫，又换到右边，如此来回。

RIKU往前挺了挺胸，咬唇喘息着，看向IWAYA探员，眼里带着迷茫而欣喜的泪光。后者舔了舔唇角，快速捋动前者性器十几下，便移开手掌，猛地伸进他腿间，指节指腹，反复揉搓戳弄，甚至握掌成拳，叩打起会阴和小穴。

原来这也会让RIKU舒服，好像可以……再用力些呢。嫉妒，怨怼，不忿，酿成一股扭曲的快感，催生出愈加肆意，亵玩眼前美丽肉体的欲望。IWAYA探员收回手，扶好眼镜，又狠拍了RIKU双臀好一阵，才往那湿软小穴里，一下没入三指。

RIKU“呜”的一声，双膝一软，几乎软倒在地。饶是每次约会前，都有清洗和扩张，被这样粗暴插入，还是让他不太习惯。不过SHOGO喜欢的话，我也会……舒服…… 两手搭到IWAYA探员肩上，RIKU轻摇胯部，两腿也叉开更多，邀请对方继续深入，享用自己。

RIKU和ITSUKI的督导课，除了谈心之外，还会做些什么呢…… IWAYA探员抖着手腕，富有节奏地刺激RIKU的敏感点，待小穴再松动些许，又塞了一根手指，交替旋动。是把你和我，还有其他客人做过的那些，都重来一遍吗……

RIKU当然不会回答，只极力摆动腰臀，迎接体会那股满涨的痛楚与快乐，一边摇着头，发出呜咽般的呻吟。果然是这样的呢，喜欢疼，喜欢被绑起来的RIKU…… IWAYA探员瞄了眼自己胯下，随即抽回所有动作，转身踏入书房，留RIKU呆立原地。

什么都不肯交代的RIKU，不听话，不老实，需要被好好教训哪…… 再次回到客厅，IWAYA探员手里多了一副手铐。不是你们在CAGE过家家的那种货色哦。他冷笑着走向RIKU，仿佛成了另一个人。后者凝视着他，神情在震惊，恐惧和激动之间变换。

良久，RIKU缓缓跪了下来。嗯唔……RIKU是，是坏孩子，请你惩罚我吧…… 

“啪嗒”一声，内心深处，最真实的热望被满足，RIKU沉浸其中，听不到哪怕从深渊传来的呐喊，也看不见呼啸着，滴落额角与脸颊的无名泪水。眼里心中，只有填满自己嘴巴，深至喉腔的阳具。

告诉我，RIKU……你和ITSUKI做过了吗，我指的这种……并不期待回答，IWAYA探员抓按住RIKU的发顶脑后，一边蛮横抽插，同时悲哀地发现，自己为对方越受虐越兴奋的反应，感到巨大的，不由自主的舒爽，畅快……

我与那些人……其实根本就没有区别吧。不安与羞愧过了头，他的理智一片空白，只释出一头欲兽，啃食，吞噬所有……

出于自暴自弃式的执念，直到替满身体液性痕的RIKU清洁完毕，安置就寝，IWAYA探员都没有解开那副手铐。对方入睡前，甜美温顺的笑颜，让他切切实实的迷惑了。

也许……该让这一切终结吗。他不知道。


End file.
